memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Starfleet cadet uniform comparison
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Starfleet cadet uniforms is currently up for deletion, so I'm placing this comparison page up for deletion as well. Also, while an article on comparing uniforms in general might be okay, I don't think we need to start comparing specific types of uniforms to each other. --From Andoria with Love 18:14, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 18:14, 3 November 2006 (UTC) *'Ditto'. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 06:39, 15 November 2006 (UTC) *'keep' it is useful, i think it needs a much better form but you guys seem to be deletion-happy dealing with articles i'm trying to envision rather than help me find a new form -- extremely unhelpful, extremely uncooperative. i find it is a symptom of a lot of what is wrong with Memory Alpha right now, and i won't hesitate to make remarks to that effect so don't try to silence me.. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:28, 15 November 2006 (UTC) **Your vision? this is a community project. this isn't Captain Mike's Wiki. Pages are created, and content added. the content may vary well be sound, but the presentation is whats being tricky. We are working on that, but concise seams to be the word of the day. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 05:21, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :*Well, I don't think Mike meant that he wanted to conform MA to his vision, just that he was trying to think of a new form to present articles and we're not helping him through that thought process. Mike, I have no intention of trying to silence you, buddy, nor do I mean to be unhelpful or uncooperative. It's just that I (and apparently most others) didn't really have a problem with how articles were presented in the first place, and thought that this new form really wasn't working, and needed to be fixed as soon as possible. The best way I know to do that is to move the information to one page encompassing one topic (namely, uniforms from a particular era), rather than several pages covering one topic (namely, cadet uniforms from all eras), which required the deletion of the "extraneous" pages - if that makes sense. Hmm... actually, I don't even think that made sense to me... um, I guess just keep fighting the good fight. Or something. I don't know, I'm tired. (I do agree, we have become a little deletion-happy, though... but that's another topic for another time.) --From Andoria with Love 06:25, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :**Shran is right -- i'm not pushing my vision. I'm trying to find any vision that people can agree on to restructure these articles -- i only started to work on the uniform articles based on suggestions other users made on my talk page -- since the suggestions of other users were involved in my suggested format, i thought that i was trying to do the right thing.. I welcome suggestions, and I have been involved with several discussions trying to seek out suggestions on how to change the article structures. I feel that working with me to create a new format or vision would be acceptable, and i've been trying to point out that no one is doing so. Putting the articles up for deletion, not directing communication to me about a desire to revert changes i've made, and making broad ranging criticism without a constructive element are all example of how MA users are working against me, causing me to feel like i should stop work on MA. When the initial questions of my format were made, i started the "comparison" articles separate from the "list" articles to demonstrate two different formats. I didn't get back any feedback until i saw the deletion discussions. No one has contacted my talk page. Since these are almost decided on deletion, and no one has any input how i could change them, i assume that further improvements from me are not welcome. -- Captain M.K.B. 20:44, 16 November 2006 (UTC) ::::For the record, the criticism i was working from began on Forum:Template madness! -- i replied on 11 October that i was trying a new method, based on the criticism presented to me by Cid and OC and others, and provided links. I never received any feedback on that forum page, nor did i receive feedback on my talk page. The only clue i had that my changes were unacceptable were the deletion discussions that popped up. Since this is a series of dozens of pages we are discussing, i felt that the deletion discussions were counterproductive and decided i didnt want to work under that kind of pressure -- "fix it or we'll delete it". i was very upset about it and haven't done much work on Memory Alpha since then, since my edits are unwelcome -- no one could provide any feedback about the fact that i was changing my original plan to reflect that forum discussion, so i assume that anything i do is unacceptable and nobody wants to tell me.. -- Captain M.K.B. 20:54, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :*Yeah, bringing up all those template articles for deletion was a pretty drastic move on my part, and I apologize for that. I was in no way insinuating that your work was not welcome. Had I seen those previous discussions, I probably would have brought it up there. I would have thought someone would have discussed with you on your talk page, though; why nobody (including myself) did so or checked to see if it had been brought up, I honestly couldn't tell you. I think, though, that in the future, such new form ideas should be brought up for discussion first or should be done with only one or two articles and then discussed to see if it works or doesn't, what needs to be changed, etc. Overall, I think this situation could have been handled a lot better by everyone involved, including myself. --From Andoria with Love 09:20, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Since this page (and Starfleet uniform comparison (2350s-2360s)) now only contain a bunch of dead links, I think this should either undergo an extensive refit or be deleted. --From Andoria with Love 20:45, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :*I reaffirm my Ditto. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 18:41, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Admin resolution As there was no useful content as a result of the merges of the uniform "template articles" and since the Starfleet cadet uniform page itself was deleted, this has now be deleted. --From Andoria with Love 07:52, 12 December 2006 (UTC)